Celibacy Month
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: Sam and Quinn are happily married. One day Quinn order Sam to sign a celibacy contract that will last for a month. How will Sam survive without a month of Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

**A month of celibacy**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"But Quinn, we're already married! I've waited years to have sex with you" begged Sam.

The blonde smiled to her husband and give a peck to his cheek. Sam was looking at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. He was even pouting. Quinn knew it would be hard for him to wait for her, even when they were dating the only thing they did intimately together was kiss and hold hands. Sam knew Quinn was deeply religious and he'd never force her to do anything.

But she needed to get on with the plan.

"Please?" she asked.

It was Quinn's turn to do the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Sam ruffled his hair in frustration and gave in to the beautiful blonde in front of him, "Fine, I'll do it" he said.

His wife of a month jumped excitedly and gave him a squeeze.

"Alright according to the contract, we can't have physical contact other than accidentally. Which means no kisses, touching and sleeping together on the same bed" explained Quinn as she looked at the thick piece of paper she was holding in her hand.

"What! Then what do I have to live for?" asked Sam.

Sam was incredibly frustrated, even at the age of 24 and married he would not be able to touch his minx of a wife. He had waited for years since their Glee days, their break up months, their college years, their working years to touch and ravage Quinn. And now she came up with this incredibly stupid plan of celibacy. It was torture.

"Well it will only be for a month. Then you can do whatever you wish to do, even your deepest, darkest fantasies" muttered Quinn sexily. She emphasized on the deepest and darkest fantasies part.

Sam didn't know how he would last for another month. When Quinn mattered the words momentarily, Sam was busy looking at her lips. They were so luscious and delicious looking. He had to hold himself to not ravish her.

"You also can't masturbate and do icky stuff for pleasure with yourself" she added.

Sam's eyes burst from his locket, "I can't even have me time?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"Sign this here. Then the contract will start" she said, handing Sam a pen.

"No I won't" rebutted Sam.

Quinn walked up to Sam and rested her head on his strong chest. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam smiled and wrapped his hands on her waist. Sam loved smelling the wonderful addictive smell of Quinn's hair, they were a wonderful combination of sweet honey and vanilla. They stayed in the position for a few minutes before Quinn escaped from his arms.

"Now, sign it darling" she ordered.

Sam fell her trick. Quinn knew she had him around her fingers and she knew well what to do with him.

Sam sighed and signed the paperwork.

He knew he was going to regret signing those ridiculous celibacy papers.

"Alright. The agreement is finished. Your month starts today. Thank you Sam" thanked Quinn.

She took the papers and strutted out of their master bedroom proud of her achievement.

One month of pure celibacy more of one month of hell, thought Sam.

.

.

"Are you serious bro? Thats depressing" said Puck.

The rest of the football team could not help but laugh at my situation. When I first arrived at the Ravens, I was the only one single. The rest of my team were already hitched or have a girlfriend. Then one day the coach decided to celebrate our tenth win of the season with a cake party. He ordered a large cake from Queen's Cakes and on the day of the celebration. Quinn and I were reunited. Sparks, well more like lighting bolts immediately flew.

Quinn owned a very very successful bakery shop and whenever we went on our dates, she would bring the most delicious food to eat.

The coach still thinks we become together because of him.

"I won't be in this hell hole if it wasn't for you Finn!" pointed Sam to the guy in front of him.

The guy shot him a confused look, "What did I do?".

"If Rachel didn't give Quinn that stupid magazine about that celibacy crap, I wouldn't be in this mess" said Sam.

Puck came between Finn and Sam who was rising in his seat.

"Man, chill out. This is the lack of sex talking. This is not you" explained Puck.

Sam sighed, "Yeah you're right. Sorry Finn" he apologized.

The taller guy patted Sam's back in acceptance.

"Hey guys, Rachel want me to invite you two to my house on Saturday. The kids are off to summer camp and we have the house all to ourselves" smirked Finn.

"Oh yeah, party!" muttered Puck and high fived Finn.

"I'll come" Sam muttered softly.

Just what I needed, my best friend is going to have sex since his kids are away and I'm still sexless thought Sam.

.

.

Sam came home with the wonderful smell of food in the air. This is one of the many billion reasons why Sam loved Quinn. She is an amazing chef. And she looked incredibly sexy in an apron. Well, she looks incredibly sexy in everything she wears, even a trash bag.

He found Quinn in the kitchen wearing the tight apron that she'd always wear when cooking. She had her hair tied in a pony tail like she did during her Cheerio days. Underneath the apron, she was wearing her usual summer dress. Damn, she looks hot.

"Welcome home" she greeted.

Sam leaned in to gave her a kiss but she avoided it with much stealth. God, this woman is impossible.

"No Sam. Remember our agreement" she scolded.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright. What are we having for dinner babe?" he asked.

Quinn placed the large delicious smelling chicken on the kitchen island.

"This is a new dish I tried today. Try it" she said enthusiastically.

She handed Sam a fork and spoon and watch as Sam gobble the wonderful dish.

"Wow this is amazing Quinn" he complimented.

"Thanks! This is a recipe from Cockney" she explained.

Sam choked on his chicken. What did she say?

Quinn came scurrying off to Sam rubbing his muscular back. Sam loved the way she was rubbing him, he could feel her soft hands rubbing his back in circular motion. He could feel the bulge in his pants grew bigger as she continued doing it. If she continued doing this, Sam didn't know how long he'd last.

"Are you alright?" she asked concern.

"Yeah, your rubbing kinda helped" smirked Sam.

Quinn then playfully hit him on his arm, "You tricked me!" she scolded.

"No I didn't. I was really choking after I heard you say the word Cock" fought Sam smirking.

He could see Quinn blushing. She was not the girl to say nasty things, however whenever she did it will be the sexiest word you would hear coming from anyone's mouth.

"I did not say cock. I said Cockney" she rebutted.

"You just said it again" teased Sam.

Damn, maybe this is going to be a fun month, thought Sam.

.

.

"What do you mean you want to sleep in the guest room?" asked Sam.

"Its part of our contract Sam remember? We can't have any intentional physical contact during the month" replied Quinn.

Sam looked at his wife who was wearing the cutest pink pajamas. She had her hair down and she was holding a couple of her favorite pillows in her hands.

"Fine, you're not sleeping in the guest room. What type of man am I if I let my wife sleep in a cheap bed" said Sam.

He watched as Quinn shot him a soft smile.

"If we weren't under this agreement I would kiss you right now" said Quinn.

Sam locked his blue eyes onto her golden coloured ones. They were only standing a few centimeters apart. He could feel their breath on each other. Sam slowly moved towards her, trying to capture her into a kiss and stop all this silliness.

"Sam go now" she muttered.

He felt like cold ice water was dumped onto his back. She handed him the pillows and pushed him out of their room.

"Good night Sam"

.

.

Three days had passed since they made that utterly ridiculous agreement. Sam became very moody. Being unable to touch your wife and do things you would normally do with her does things to a man. Everything Quinn does would be like a seduction scene. The other day during breakfast, he watched as Quinn threw a rotten apple in the bin. It was the most sexiest apple throwing moment he'd ever witnessed on. Sam knew he was going to go crazy before he even make it half way to the month.

He wondered how Quinn managed to remain calm.

Luckily for them they were going to Finn and Rachel's house today. That will take his mind off shagging Quinn senseless for the time being.

Quinn came down wearing a nun worthy light blue frock. She had all her good parts covered, but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a cute braid and she had hardly any make up on. She shot Sam a smile as she saw him with his jaws dropped.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "You're really torturing me aren't you?" he asked.

Quinn smiled at him and walked out the door.

What a tease, thought Sam.

Sam usually would open the door for the passenger's seat for Quinn. But today, she decided she was going to seat at the back. Sam felt defeated. Quinn was going all out to make sure they stayed untouched.

The whole ride was uncomfortable for Sam. He could not help but steal glances at the beautiful woman seated behind him. It pained him, knowing that he had her trapped in a car yet he wasn't able to do anything. Luckily for him, they'd arrive to Finn and Rachel's quick.

"Guys you've made it" said Rachel enthusiastically, giving a hug to Quinn and a kiss to Sam.

"I've baked cakes for the party" said Quinn, showing off the colourful arrays of small cakes to Rachel.

"They look lovely Quinn. Now, go to the living room where everyone is. And we'll set the karaoke machine" she said and pushed the two blondes to the living room.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted the Glee kids.

Brittany, Santana and Tina came up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sam watched with jealousy as Mike, Puck and Finn give hugs and kisses to his wife. The living room looked messy unlike it usually did when the kids were home. There were a couple of beer bottles and poker cards laid on the floor. Everyone was busy watching one of the games and eating chips.

Quinn took a seat between Santana and Mercedes.

"Girl you look like a nun" commented Mercedes.

"Yeah Quinn. Give your man a break, he looks like he's gonna crack any moment now" said Santana pointing to Sam.

Thank god for that straight talking Latina!

"Thank you" Sam mouthed to her.

"Yeah Quinn, pity the man" said Mike.

"He's running around all day with guys. He needs some lady time at home" added Artie.

"I love you guys so much" thanked Sam to his friends.

.

.

Its been a two weeks since the couple signed the Chasity agreement. Quinn was still poised and calm and she look like she wasn't really affected by the lack of intimacy. On the other hand, Sam had become a crazy blonde haired guy. All he could think of is Quinn.

Quinn was everywhere in his life. He would see Quinn on the cereal box winking seductively at him, sometimes when he turned on the television and there was a saucy commercial being played, he would see Quinn's head on the scantily clad body.

Sam was having bear with Finn, Puck and Mike at their usual meeting place. The three boys sat on the opposite seat, giving Sam his own space.

"Dude, you look terrible" commented Mike.

Sam sipped a bottle of beer. He really needed it, if he's going to last for tonight.

"I can't do anything nowadays. Before when we first start with this stupid contract, I would go to gym. Work out for several hours, get my body really tired, then come home and sleep. I try to avoid her at all cost" he explained.

"Now, nothing I do is going to make my body stop reacting to her. Nothing! And I think she's enjoying it" added Sam, and he sipped his beer.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn.

"She would come up to me so close, and when I would try to kiss her, she would pull back. I swear that woman would be the murder of me" he stated.

Puck and Mike could not help but laugh at Sam's predicament.

"How about this man. Since she's putting all the moves on you. Why not you put all the moves on her?" said Puck.

Sam looked curiously at Puck.

"I don't think I can stand close to her without doing anything" mentioned Sam.

"Come on Sam, you need to try. Seduce Quinn!" assured Finn.

Sam sipped his beer, "Alright operation the Queen's seduction is on!".

.

.

Sam looked into his house, Quinn was busy watching Oprah on the television, she had her blonde hair braided and was wearing his t-shirt which was too big for her and leggings. Plan Queen's seduction is on. Sam grabbed the wet sponge and squeezed the soapy content onto his car.

"Quinn, can you get me a drink?" he shouted from out of the house.

A couple of minutes later, Quinn came with a jug of ice cold lemon tea. She looked beautiful as the sun shone to her face, like an angel.

Quinn's stopped dead in her track when she saw the sight in front of her.

Her husband was standing beside his car, wet and sweaty. His blonde hair was flopping in the wind sexily with beads of sweat falling from those long blonde strands. He was shirtless, showing off his beautiful muscular body. He looked buffer than before. Quinn knew he was living in a gym, since they started the contract. And he was wearing those really cute board shorts. The temperature suddenly rose ten fold for Quinn.

Sam walked to Quinn sexily. Giving Quinn the perfect view of the sexy god in front of her.

He took the jug from her hands and gulped it down. Quinn watched in agony as some of the sweet drink dripped from his mouth and flowed down his chest and his rock hard abs. Sam wiped his big mouth with his hands and handed Quinn back the jug.

"Thanks. I gotta go back to washing the car now" he said and playfully winked at her.

"You suck" she muttered under her breath.

Sam smirked at the small blonde in front of him. He had to muster all his strength to not kiss her on the patio.

Plan the Queen's seduction was a success.

.

.

The three days passed since the car washing incident. Quinn felt horrible at herself. She was supposed to be like the virgin Mary in the caste month. But at that moment when she saw her husband so sexy and bare on the patio she had all types of thought of doing naughty things to him. It seemed like the celibacy program was not in favor for the beautiful blonde.

She was working really hard to compose herself around her Sam.

He was constantly teasing her.

Walking around shirtless in their house all the time. Cooking for her in her apron that looked really too small on him. Making cookies. Urgh it was too much for Quinn.

She had to fight back.

.

.

Please Review

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**A month of celibacy**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam got down to the kitchen and sat on the small chair in front of the island.

The smell of delicious Southern style bacon filled the kitchen. Sam watched as Quinn was floating around the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand. She looked cute wearing a red snow cap and tucked her blonde hair inside the piece of clothing. Her apron was dirtied with several chocolate marks on it. The smile on her face seemed fishy. Really fishy.

Quinn placed the plate of delicious bacon and toast and passed it to the handsome man in front of her.

"Thanks Quinn" thanked Sam.

Sam began to poke the strips of bacon. He felt unease knowing a pair of hauntingly beautiful eyes were starring at him.

"Whats up babe? Did you have a great sleep last night?" he asked, babbling.

Sam felt like it has been millenniums since they shared a bed together. It was the same nostalgic cycle he experienced when they were dating, he would sleep on his bed thinking about her until he fell asleep. Its really weird considering they were only a few rooms apart from each other. And that they are legally married.

Quinn cutely shook her head. Her smile not leaving her lips.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Sam.

She shook her head again.

"You just look sexy with the beard" she complimented.

Sam forced a smile to his wife. She definitely is up to something. She then rose to her seat and went to grab the fruit basket that was laying on edge the island. She returned with a much wider smirk.

"What do you have there babe?" he asked curiously.

Quinn just ignored him. She placed the a yellow banana on the plate in front of her and a tub of Nutella chocolate spread. She unscrew the top and smirked. All Sam could do was stare at her movements, they looked so slow and sensuous. She slowly peeled off the banana skin, peeling one side by one side really slowly.

Sam could feel his pants immediately tighten. Quinn looked so insanely hot doing it, and with the lack of intimacy between them for a few weeks, it only multiplied the hotness a hundred fold.

Quinn let out a sexy smile as she finished peeling the skin of the fruit. She looked at the stripped food intensely.

Sam was letting out slow breaths. His wife is teasing him, during breakfast!

'Must not pounce on her, must not pounce on her! Think mutilation of penis. God why isn't this working. Please stop' thought Sam.

She dipped the fruit on the Nutella and shrieked happily as the banana came out half dripping with delicious chocolate.

Sam tried to cover his eyes, but part of him wanted to witness it. Quinn placed the tip of the banana onto her mouth, before licking the tip of the chocolate drench fruit. Sam watched in agony.

Damn that stupid contract!

Quinn then opened her beautiful mouth wide enough for the fruit to entirely enter her mouth. Quinn could almost hold her laugh, seeing her man in front of her watching her move intensely with his mouth agape. She bit the fruit, she watched as Sam winced.

"Alright thats all for breakfast Sam" she smirked.

Sam was still shaken from what he witnessed in front of him.

"Oh my I have a bit of chocolate on me" said Quinn playfully.

She stood closer to where Sam was seating, and licked her lips. Making sure Sam had the perfect view of her doing it. She heard Sam cursed under his breath.

"Have a great day training Sam!" she whispered seductively in his ear.

.

.

Quinn pulled her car in front of the high end lingerie store.

It was finally the last day of that stupid contract. As much as Quinn hated to admit it, she felt it was definitely the stupidest thing she's ever made herself and Sam do. She missed being with him, to have his strong arms wrap around her, kiss her. She missed everything about Sam. But she tried to really hard to hide it. At work whenever she saw a customer enter the store with their partner in their arms, she would feel envious at them.

Well, everything is going to end tonight!

.

.

Sam was getting ready for bed. He had on a loose pair of drawstring grey pants and an old Superman shirt. He did not even bother combing his hair after shower, no one was going to see him sleep anyways. He looked at the small guest room where his bed laid. It had been so long since they started the stupid celibacy thing, and Sam did not even bother counting how many days were left. Everyday was torturous enough for him.

He felt exhausted from not being able to do anything to his wife.

"Sam come in here. I need your help!" he heard Quinn call for him.

Sam got up from his bed and walked out the door. He gave up trying to seduce her, he just did not have the strength to hold back himself. But, Quinn had taken his weakness as an opportunity to torture him. He hated it. He was raised as a Southern gentleman, and to see himself having such animalistic urges was beyond him. Quinn could do things to him.

He walked slowly to the master bedroom, expecting her to tease him again.

He entered his room and his jaw dropped.

Quinn was standing in the corner wearing what looked like the most ridiculous excuse for bed wear he had ever seen. She was wearing his large tuxedo shirt that looked like a dress shirt on her. The top buttons were left undone and he could see the black lace bra sneaking out. She had on matching pair of knickers that were covered by the hems of his shirt. She had her hair done in a really sexy secretarial hairdo.

She sexily walked up to him, swaying her hips with every step.

Sam was still not moving from his spot. He was starring at the beauty in front of him.

Quinn slowly walked off, giving her husband a glimpse of her derrière. She then sat at the edge of their large king bed with her legs crossed.

Sam shook his head. This was too much.

"This is enough Quinn! I don't freaking care about that stupid contract anymore. You're the worst person I've ever met. You know your effects on me and you prance around looking all sexed up!" spat Sam angrily.

He was letting the girl in front of him a piece of his mind.

"Sam-"

"You have no idea how hard is it to have so much urges and you can't do anything about them! I don't even count how many days are left because each day is like freaking hell!"

"Sam-"

"My friends talk about their sex life Quinn. And I want a sex life. I need to have sex with you, a lot. Its been driving me crazy! I can't even do the basic things nowadays"

"Sam-"

"You don't understand. My balls are getting blue and huge. Blue and huge Quinn! I need some release for god's sake!" he spat aggressively at the calm girl in front of him.

"The month is done" she said softly.

She saw Sam's eyes flicker. And in a millisecond a pair of large lips landed on hers.

.

.

"Hello Quinn, are you alright? We haven't heard from you or Sam for 3 days now" asked Rachel on the other line.

"No we're fine. Been really busy thats all" replied Quinn, between her giggles.

"Alright then. Tell Sam we said Hi" the other girl said and hung up.

Quinn placed her phone on the nightstand and looked at the naked man on the bed grinning at her. They were both naked on the bed.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Rachel. The guys are really worried about us Sam. We haven't leave the house for three days" she said.

Sam grinned at his wife and eloped her in his muscular arms.

"Well, personally it is your fault. You deprived me of sex for a month. So take this as a make up for the whole month" he whispered to her.

Quinn laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

She looked at his neck, there were so many marks all on them.

"So how about another month of celibacy?" she whispered.

Sam ignored her.

"Sam are you listening to me?" she asked.

Sam nod.

"How about never, ever even for a million years" he replied.

.

.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

:3


End file.
